


Never Far

by SooperChicken



Series: Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, Brotherhood, Creed, Deep feelings, Desire, Experimental..., F/M, Family, First Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Honour, Hope, Lemon, Love, Lust, Maybe angst, Mentor/Protégé, Plot, Pride, Seduction, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Trust, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SooperChicken/pseuds/SooperChicken
Summary: This is what happens when the winding path of your life in Victorian London snakes across that of the Frye twins...and Jacob's in particular.





	1. Force to be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thought I'd try my hand at writing for another fandom; this is just something that I had kicking around on Wattpad for ages but never posted. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Here's the key for the story:
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Your Last Name (for relatives too)  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour (for clothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter you, an unlikely face among those with whom you keep company. It is a normal evening...Or at least it was until certain twins showed up.

The dull, repetitive sounds of furiously fighting fists connecting with warm bodies filled the great hall. Finely-dressed men cheered and hollered words of encouragement to their favourite fighters while said fighters unleashed a plethora of profanities during their battles. All expletives were directed at one person, though. The one combattant who had single-handedly caused the pain and humiliation of all who challenged them.

You.

You were the club's best fighter. In fact, not only were you the best in Westminster, you were widely considered to be the best in all of London. Challengers from near and far would travel to take you on, and every time you would send them back to where they came from either with their tails between their legs or cursing your name and damning you to the pits of Hell.

After every round, you never could bring yourself to be proud of your accomplishments. Yes, you were a young woman "with the strength of twenty men" (as Robert Topping liked to say), but you still felt as though that kind of brutish power belonged in someone else's body. It was unladylike but all the same, you had found for it an appropriate application: the money you would earn from winning all those fights went towards feeding yourself and an entire gathering of street children who had nothing else in the world but you.

You couldn't save the world--not even the city or the entire borough you called 'home'--but you could at least give what you could to these poor souls. God knew that you knew what it was like out there.

Your existence was a peculiar one. Every day without fail, you found yourself at the fight club in the company of all those betting men in their extravagant finery and the sweaty, boorish beasts throwing their weight around in the ring. You would just go there to watch, really, but every so often you'd have a challenger--for your title as undisputed champion--and Topping would call you over. You would go there every day so as not to miss a single opportunity to win money for yourself and your dependants.

One day you were sat there just minding your own business--you couldn't see the ring from where you were anyway, through the throngs of vociferating men brightly clad in velvet--when another literal beacon of a man came rushing over, flinging himself upon your table in his great excitement.

"Miss (F/N)! Miss (F/N)!" babbled Topping, coming so close to you he could almost press his forehead against yours. He hurt your eyes to look at--the gaudy blue and yellow clothing he was so fond of nigh blinded all who beheld him directly, so bright were the garments he sported. The palms of Topping's hands were flat on the table as he leaned towards you.

"What is it?" you muttered. You weren't really in the mood for his...alacrity. You were quite tired, and he was much too lively for your preference.

Topping beamed at you from under the rim of his blue top hat. To you, he looked like the Mad Hatter of Wonderland, grinning like a loon and a betting slip poking out from the sash around his hat, as opposed to a playing card. "You've another challenger, my dear!" he informed you. When he saw you about to roll your eyes, he interrupted anything you may have considered saying. "I promise you it's a good one this time!"

"Fine..." you sighed, preparing to stand. Anything to get away from Topping's luminosity. "When do you want me out there?"

"This evening, preferably," he said brightly, but you could hear the sarcasm quite clearly.

"Obviously," you tutted, and started making your way through the crowd towards the ring with Topping in pursuit. "Are we up now, in ten minutes or hours from now?" you said to him, raising your voice above the cacophonous cheering.

"Now, if you please," replied Topping, with a helpful answer at last. "He's the young chap stood with his sister over yonder,"

You turned to look in the direction he had indicated, and saw the man he spoke of. He was dressed even more lavishly than most of the men at the club but he was ruggedly handsome, something that didn't really match the way he clothed himself. There was something about that fact that made you wonder what sort of man he actually was.

As you studied him, he seemed to sense eyes on him and he too turned to face you. Your eyes met and he smirked as he removed his top hat. Initially you thought he was readying himself for the fight that would soon be underway, but it transpired that he was tipping it to you.

Again, a gentlemanly gesture that just didn't seem to match his appearance. You dipped your head slightly in acknowledgement of him.

Suddenly Topping's voice cut through the pandemonium and severed the connection you had with your eventual opponent. You dragged yourself away to listen to what the boldly clothed man next to you was on about.

"--Frye," he was saying, just as you actually started to pay attention.

You blinked at him a couple of times before saying: "I beg your pardon, what was that?"

"I said Jacob and Evie Frye," answered Topping, leading you through the horde. "I do not believe that, given the way he looked at you just then, that he knows who you really are,"

"Does he not?" you replied flatly, but only because you were growing wearier by the minute. "Oh,"

"You don't sound too surprised,"

"Should I?"

"Well no, but I would consider you a celebrity of sorts. How could he not know who you are?" said Topping with surprise.

You sighed inaudibly before responding. "I don't expect people to be aware of my existence,"

Topping didn't say anything then because you had arrived alongside the Frye siblings. Upon closer inspection you realised that they were in fact twins, despite their obvious differences. They turned their attentions from the ring to focus on you and Topping.

"Ah! So that's where you wandered off to!" exclaimed Jacob. "And hello to you, Miss...?" He positioned his body so that he faced you more than anyone else and asked your name.

"(F/N)," you said, taking his outstretched hand to shake. To your surprise, instead of giving a good handshake he brought your hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "O-Oh..." you stammered, having not expected to be treated like a lady. Then you remembered that you were a lady, and this man knew nothing to the contrary.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" growled Jacob's sister from beside him, as he released your hand. Jacob didn't say anything, but Evie stepped forwards and offered her hand for you to shake. "Evie Frye. Nice to meet you, Miss,"

You took her hand and shook it properly, a gesture you were far more used to. "And you. Pleasure to meet you both," you replied. You carefully and discreetly eyed them both as they were suddenly drawn into a short conversation with Topping. They both wore obviously expensive clothing of high quality, and both were clearly strong and influential individuals, but again there was the mismatch of Jacob's 'gentlemanly' behaviour and dress and his otherwise rougher, more rugged appearance. His sister had called him out on his actions too...

"So when do I get to meet this champion?" said Jacob with great enthusiasm. His eyes were positively ablaze with excitement.

"You've already met," said Topping, nodding vaguely towards you.

Jacob's eyes widened but only out of sheer disbelief. "Really? You?" he said with a short laugh. "But you're..."

"A woman?" you countered.

"Well...yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I've seen plenty of women fight,"

"What were you going to say, then?"

"I probably started the sentence wrong, but I expected to see some great hulking brute come out here, that's all,"

You smirked a little bit. You knew that plenty of people thought that about you, but it was refreshing to hear it straight. "Still want to try it, though? Not afraid to hit a girl?"

"Do I ever," said Jacob with a grin. "I've been in fights with women before...They can fight just as well as men can," With that he went off somewhere all of a sudden, leaving you behind with his sister and Topping.

"Suppose you better get ready," said the latter. The former stepped up to you and gave you an almost serene smile.

"Jacob's got it in his head that he's going to win," she said with a chuckle. "I've got money on you that you'll take him down a peg or two,"

"I'll do my best," you replied with an equally tranquil smile.

It was almost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is the first chapter of this little fanfiction! Hope it's alright! I didn't really know what I was doing with it but I hope it's at least readable.
> 
> \- SooperChicken


	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin your bout with Jacob, not just for the winnings but your reputation and the faith that others hold in you.

Jacob thought it was remarkable that you were the infamous champion of the fighting ring that everyone spoke so fervently about. Even as he prepared to fight you, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd really gotten himself into. He'd never actually seen the champion fight; he'd only heard the tales.

His mood could not be ruined, though. He felt certain that a little lady wouldn't be able to bring an assassin to his knees. Besides that, he'd fought and won against plenty of men like the ones you'd beaten. Your talent for fisticuffs wasn't so diverse from his.

Or that was what he thought, anyway.

You, on the other hand, didn't have much preparation to do. You removed your coat, exposing your bare arms (you always wore a short-sleeved blouse underneath) and bound your hands, wrists and forearms with bandages. All you had to do thereafter was wait for Mr. Frye to show up again.

When he did, you climbed underneath the ring barriers and moved into the centre to join him. He looked extremely over-confident, as his sister had predicted. He'd removed his coat and shirt(s) and stood with posture that made him look like he'd won already. Again, you couldn't help thinking that this man was not a gentleman as his attire had suggested.

"Well, love," he said by way of greeting you once more. "Let's keep this a clean fight, shall we?" His cheeky grin would've been infectious to you if not for the adrenaline rising in your blood, and so you maintained your neutral expression.

"She's serious about this..." he thought quietly, eyeing you with curiosity. The anticipation for the fight was almost bubbling in his veins as he awaited your reply and Topping's call to begin.

"I don't fight dirty," you informed him and took up a more solid stance, one to get you off on the right foot when you both started throwing punches. "I hope you don't either,"

"Not me," said Jacob, taking to his own fighting stance. Neither of you had raised your balled fists yet, though.

"This will be a fair, clean fight!" Topping announced, parroting the conversation between you and Jacob and standing on a nearby table where he would attract the attention of all. "No weapons allowed--this is the only rule! This fight is between Jacob Frye and our reigning champion, Miss (F/N) (L/N), only!"

You and Jacob stared each other in the eyes, waiting for Topping's countdown to fight. There was that connection again, the same as that which you'd felt the first time you caught each other's gaze. An understanding, maybe? But you felt as though there was more to it than that.

"Three!" You heard Topping begin to count.

"Two!" Jacob's eyes searched yours for anything he could find, such as weakness. Your eyes were void, as they always were before a fight. What he found intriguing, though, was the difference in colour between them. Your eyes were (E/C) but your left was darker than the right.

"...One!" Topping shouted the last number before instructing you to fight. Jacob made a move to protect his head as he saw you move, but you struck him in the torso instead. You were faster than anything he'd ever seen before. He felt the punch connect with his body but the pain didn't actually affect him until he went to swing a fist at you. It was like you had somehow managed to slow time itself.

That pain was crippling. Excruciating. So utterly agonising in fact that instead of hitting you back he put a hand to the rapidly bruising area as though to heal himself with the power of touch. In doing so, he left himself open to further assault. One punch knocked him off balance as you struck his shoulder, a second winded him as you went for his abdomen.

You'd initially thought that his muscular build would be more of a problem for you than with your usual opponents, but your fists proved to be just as unyielding and merciless, like you donned steel gloves. You waited for him to get his breath back again--it was a fair fight, remember?--and when he did, you made a powerful roundhouse kick to his side. You fully expected of him the move he made next.

He grabbed your leg and yanked you towards him, but as you entered the air and flew forwards--he was more than strong enough to make that happen--you passed him and punched him again in the collarbone, just above the interesting tattoo of a rook that he had.

"Ah! Shit!" he hissed, feeling the bone crack a little under the weight of your punch. It wasn't broken, not even fractured, but he knew then that you were holding back. You could easily break every bone in his body but you were choosing not to. So why?

You stood behind him, waiting for him to face you. You were firm in the belief that to attack a person from behind was cowardly, and you'd never kick someone while they were down. Jacob recovered from the blow to the shoulder exceptionally well, but before he could finally get you back for your volley of attacks, you defended yourself with your forearms.

"It's like reinforced steel..." thought Jacob in amazement. "What kind of person is she?"

As soon as you felt his powerful strikes beginning to falter, you came out from behind your shield and grabbed his arm with one hand, preventing him from defending himself effectively. With your free hand you struck him again with a vicious uppercut to the stomach. Jacob once again had the wind knocked clean out of him and he collapsed onto one knee, gasping for air.

You walked up to him where he knelt, and he looked up into your face with searching eyes. What he was looking for you didn't know, but you felt the corners of your mouth twisting upwards in a grin. You raised your fist, ready for the knock-out, and Jacob shut his eyes tight to prepare for the first punch in the face you were going to give him.

When the clamour around him didn't suddenly turn to silence with him being put out cold, Jacob reopened his eyes to see you stood where you'd been a minute ago, only unwrapping your hands from the bandages you wore.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to look you in the eyes.

When you finally met his questioning gaze you replied: "Nothing,"

"Why didn't you hit me?"

Again, you refused to answer for a moment but when you did, you smirked as you decided to taunt him. "I didn't want to break that pretty face of yours,"

With that, you turned on your heels and made your way over to the sidelines where Topping and Evie were waiting for you. The latter was grinning from ear to ear as she saw that you had kept your word and taken her brother down more than just a peg or two; the man was staring straight at you with a dumbfounded expression and his mouth hanging agape.

You'd won the fight without even having to knock him unconscious. Again, he wondered, what kind of woman were you?

You turned to glance at him over your shoulder and when he noticed, you smirked again and winked.

Jacob grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening!
> 
> Chapter Two of this story...Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> \- SooperChicken


	3. Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that the fight is over? Perhaps the twins will quickly discover something that is not so well-known in your usual community.

To think, the champion had won the fight without even finishing it. Jacob was beyond astonished as he picked himself up off the floor, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. It was simply extraordinary how you had known that he'd surrendered without even saying so. You were more than a match for him.

But where in the world had that unbelievable strength come from? Jacob was certain that it was of no earthly origin, and it only seemed to fascinate him more when he thought back to something else about you that intrigued him: your lovely eyes. Maybe, just maybe, there was a link to be found there.

Eventually he found his way over to you where you remained from after the fight, talking to Evie. Topping was there too, and spotted Jacob as he approached.

"Careful sneaking up behind someone like that," he chuckled. "You might do yourself a mischief again at the hands of Miss (F/N),"

"Not to worry," you said, turning sideways to Jacob. "He's rather heavy-footed; I heard him get up from all the way over here,"

"Very funny," said Jacob sarcastically, taking his clothes from his sister who was holding them out for him.

You smirked again and turned back to address Topping. "Are there any more tonight?" you asked.

"No, it was just Mr. Frye, here. I think you might've scared everyone off, Miss (L/N),"

"Is that so?" you mused, gazing nonchalantly into thin air. You sounded almost disinterested by this point; it had been ages since you last had a challenging bout. At least they were never worthless--you could afford to feed upwards of twenty children with the money you won.

Just as you thought this, Topping teasingly waved a wad of pound notes just out of your reach. "I believe this is yours," he said, almost in a singing voice.

You held out your hand expectantly, hoping to receive the bundle without much fuss. Of course, there had been times when Topping had seen fit to torment you with your winnings but he'd always given it up in the end.

Save one or two instances where you've had to wrestle the damn stuff off him.

When Topping still withheld the money, you made a quick grab for it but he jerked his hand away before you could reach it. You sighed and retreated a little.

"Getting real tired of your shit, Rob," you said, casting a long, hard stare at him almost from underneath your fringe. He knew you were joking, for the most part, and you knew he liked to play, but it was getting late and you still hadn't managed to feed yourself that evening. (You'd already taken care of the children milling about.)

Jacob laughed as he placed his hat back on his head with expert precision. Evie also grinned, while Topping rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand and chuckled nervously.

"Come on, you know I was only messing with you," he said, tossing the cash to you.

"I know. I'm just sleepy," You offered him a slightly brighter smile as you said this, evidence that you weren't going to give him what for in exchange for withholding what you needed to live.

"Ah. Well, then, you ought to go get some rest in that case!" Topping declared with great cheer, as though he'd been the one to invent the idea.

"Way ahead of you," you told him, and climbed out of the ring before going to retrieve your coat. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Frye and Mr. Frye," you added, looking back at the twins. "I hope to see you again some day,"

Evie and Jacob watched you go, the latter with considerably more rapture than the former. She, on the other hand, was having a brain wave.

-

You stepped out into the chilly evening air of London and took a quick look around. For a moment, everything turned a silvery-blue colour and you could even see people moving around inside the surrounding buildings, and on the streets beyond. It didn't take you by surprise anymore that you were capable of doing this; as far as you were concerned, it had always been a part of you.

When Topping had urged you to go and get some sleep, you knew that he was unaware that you didn't actually have a proper place to rest your tired body. There was a run-down old warehouse nearby where you could sleep every night--it was where the children stayed, too--but you had never had any blankets to keep you warm. They all went to the children.

You had no idea how you had managed to survive thirteen winters doing this.

As you moved off, and away from the fight club, you sensed that you were being followed. The only weapons at your disposal were your fists, feet and a small shiv that you kept hidden in your breast pocket. Until now, these things had provided you with adequate protection, but the feeling in your gut was telling you that this time they simply wouldn't be enough...

...You rounded on your stalker and felt your heart soar as you met eyes with not a murderer or a thief, but Jacob and Evie Frye. You closed your eyes for a moment to let the alarm die down.

"Good evening," said Evie.

"Hello again..." you replied. You glanced between them and wondered what was going on. Surely if they weren't following you they'd have continued on their way by now. "Can I help you at all?"

Both of the twins noted with great interest your sudden change in demeanour from when you were inside the fight club. In there, you seemed confident and perhaps even a little brash. Out here, you were much more demure and courteous, as though you had become an entirely different woman.

"Where are you going?" Evie asked you gently.

You thought about telling her the truth for a moment, then decided against it. "I was just on my way home," you said. Your voices echoed in the alleyway, and seemed much louder than they really were due to the relative silence around you. As you thought about what you'd just told the twins, your stomach rumbled in quiet complaint, asking you for food. To find food was really where you should've been headed, but it was now too late in the day for that.

Evie nodded slowly, a nod that suggested that she didn't believe a word you said, but she smiled anyway. "We were wondering if you wanted to come with us," she said, making the offer in the process. "We think you'd make an excellent addition to our...association,"

"Do you mean the Rooks?" you asked, indicating that you had prior knowledge of who they were.

"Yes, them as well,"

"As well?" you thought while studying her face. "What a peculiar thing to say..."

"What do you say?" said Jacob, having finally found a way to be a part of the discussion.

You thought about it seriously for a minute, trying to think of anything that would prevent you from going with them. Then you remembered the children who relied on you.

"I don't know if I can..." you said at length.

Evie gave you a curious look. "Why not?"

You toyed with the words on your tongue for a moment before finally spitting them out. "I have people to look after,"

The twins stared at you in surprise before Evie finally asked you what you meant.

"There's a group of children living in an abandoned warehouse not far from here. They're all depending on me to keep them fed and clothed, and out of the workhouses,"

Once again, you had momentarily rendered the twins silent but Jacob was the one to speak up next. "You do all of that just for them?"

"They're all like little brothers and sisters to me," you told him. "I won't allow them to suffer any more than they already do," The look of determination on your face was enough to tell them that you couldn't ever abandon those kids.

Evie nodded again, this time in understanding. "Tell you what: how about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening..."

"If you come with us, we'll stop by here every day so that you can check on these kids of yours,"

"Do you mean that?"

"We're people of our word," she said, and offered a hand for you to shake again. You reached out and took it, shaking it firmly.

"Then we've got ourselves a deal," you stated, letting go of Evie's hand. "Can I ask a quick favour, though?"

"Of course,"

"May I go back to check on them one last time, to make sure they're alright for the time being?"

"Yes, we'll come with you," said Evie graciously. You dipped your head to her in gratitude and spun on your heels, heading straight for the warehouse. It really wasn't far to walk, and the doors were unlocked as always. The rusty red paint was peeling off the wood in great patches and some even stuck to your hand as you pushed one door open, holding it there for the Fryes.

You headed up three flights of stairs before finally reaching the floor where the children slept. Waiting up for you to return, as he always did, was a twelve year-old boy named Wilbur. His eyes lit up when he saw you, while the twins' eyes widened in astoundment at the number of children you took it upon yourself to care for. There were boys and girls of varying ages, possibly as young as five all the way to Wilbur, the eldest.

"Miss (F/N)!" Wilbur called out quietly, so as not to wake the others. He came padding over to you barefoot, and looked up at the assassins following you with apprehension. "Who're they?"

"...Friends, Wilbur," you said soothingly. "They've come to take me with them,"

"They ain't bobbies, are they?" he asked with terror in his voice and eyes.

"No, Wil, don't worry. But do you remember what I told you before, if I ever had to go away?"

The boy appeared to think for a moment, then gave you a beaming, crooked grin. "I'd become the man of the house and I'd have to look after the little ones!"

"That's right, but I'll still help as best I can..." you said quietly. In all honesty, you felt deeply sad and guilty to be leaving them like this. "I won't ever be far away, you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," said the boy. His eyes widened as you handed him the entire wad of cash you'd won not long before. "But Miss! There must be thousands of pounds 'ere!"

"Yes, so be good with it. Tell the others that you're in charge because I said so, and that money should tide you over 'til I get back,"

"Yes, ma'am," he said again. Then, without warning, he sprang towards you and wrapped his arms around you like a much younger child. "We'll miss you 'til then,"

"I'll miss you too, big man," you said in an effort to make him feel more confident. You, on the other hand, felt terrible.

When all was said and done, you made sure Wilbur was safely asleep with the rest of the children before leaving with the Frye twins. You said absolutely nothing, while Jacob and Evie were stuck thinking that you had the generosity of a saint.

Jacob felt something stir in his chest--something he'd never felt before--and it came from his admiration for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I'm uploading the chapters that I've already written (from a while ago) all in one go, so I hope that's alright! Hopefully I'll formulate a new chapter to go with the rest soon, but I won't keep posting these long end notes...Just an update about where we are with it all!
> 
> \- SooperChicken


	4. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the twins up on their word, you go with them to their hideout...only to find that it is not quite what you expected. And neither are they...

You walked in silence for most of the journey to...wherever you were going. In truth, you didn't really have anything to say due to your utter discontent at leaving the children by themselves, but every so often you would feel the eyes of another coming to rest on you.

The twins seemed to understand your feelings at that time, and made no attempt to disturb you as you tried to come to terms with the events currently taking place. You just hoped and prayed that those kids were going to be alright without you for a while. You missed them already.

You weren't sure of where the Fryes were leading you until at last you arrived at Victoria Station. You had never had cause to leave Westminster, really, and so you had only ever seen the building from the outside. You had also never ridden on a train. The enormous steam engines spewing black smoke and chugging steadily through the station were a spectacular sight to behold up close, but none were more magnificent than the train that the twins eventually led you to.

The engine was a deep mahogany colour with gilded accents and the carriages were similar but with white painted roofs instead. Evie stepped into one of them ahead of you, whereas Jacob stopped to help you aboard, another gentlemanly gesture that didn't quite seem to fit him but you didn't question it. You took his hand gently and allowed him to help you up, even though the step wasn't all that high.

It was...thoughtful of him.

Now that you thought about it, he hadn't been what you thought was probably his usual self. Not since your fight, anyway. You wondered if you'd hurt him.

"Welcome to the hideout," said Evie, gesturing all around her in reference to the entire train.

You took your time in gazing at your surroundings in awe, taking in the beautiful sights of deep red upholstery, furniture lined with gold and the sheer amount of stuff the place could accommodate--and this was just one carriage.

"This whole train is yours?" you asked, unable to fully comprehend all that you were seeing. It truly was magnificent.

"Yes," said Evie, before her brother cut in. He stood behind you, therefore you could not--of course--see him, but you could see Evie and she had apparently noticed something to do with her twin that you had previously been unaware of. Again, you asked no questions on the subject.

"Although, strictly speaking, we kind of took it off this guy in Whitechapel..." Jacob said, in an effort to fill in the true details of the story.

You turned to look at him, just as the train whistled loudly and began to pull slowly out of the station. You stumbled as the very floor beneath you seemed to move, and you would have fallen into a potted plant were it not for Jacob's quick reflexes.

The shock of being on a train for the first time was nothing compared to what you felt at finding yourself in Jacob's strong arms as he caught you, preventing you from falling over. You dared yourself to look up, and once again found yourself staring into his warm hazel eyes.

In no time at all, you felt the blood rushing to your face as he held you steady. You were pressed up quite close against his body--you could feel his strong muscles even beneath his many layers of velvet clothing--and so to avoid any further embarrassment you scrambled back to your feet and away from him.

"Uh...thanks," you said nervously, folding your arms in an attempt to look less awkward. It didn't work.

"Well I wasn't going to let you take a fall, was I?" he responded, barely taking his eyes off you for even a second. "Besides, you would've squashed that poor plant," he added with a cheeky grin, nodding his head towards the plant you nearly ended up sitting on.

Evie sighed and you couldn't find an appropriate facial expression to use in response at that time, but for the first time in a long time you felt amusement bubbling inside of you.

Hardly anything made you laugh anymore with everything you'd endured, but perhaps Jacob Frye had it in him to get it out of you...

Shaking yourself back to reality, you glanced at Evie and asked her the very question that had been bugging you since they both offered to take you with them. "So what is this association of yours?"

"I'm glad you asked," she said, leading you further into the train. "Although if I proceed to answer, you must swear an oath never to speak of this to anyone, even if you refuse to join us,"

"I swear," you said, crossing your heart with your index finger.

Evie chuckled at that, something that she had also done, once upon a time. "Alright. After seeing you fight, I thought that your skills would be better off applied in the field and also in an environment where they could be honed to a fine point,"

"Oh...?" The sound that you made was one of deep interest; perhaps this could be an opportunity to earn even more money and help those children properly...

"If you're interested, we would like to induct you as an initiate into our order...The Brotherhood of Assassins,"

"Assassins?!" you thought anxiously. The fact that you were in the company of two assassins was not the problem you had, however, but more to do with the fact that you couldn't place where you had come across that phrase before. It seemed all-too familiar, and yet foreign to you. It was a disembodied term, something long-since lost to your knowledge...

"Are you alright?" said Evie worriedly. She had rather hoped you would be welcoming of the invitation.

"Y-yes..." you replied uneasily. "It's just...You made me remember something that I forgot a long time ago..."

"That's your issue?" chuckled Jacob. "Not that we kill people?"

You looked him in the eyes with steely resolve. "That's not what bothers me, no," you said coolly. "Something in the back of my mind just came to the fore, that's all. I just still cannot place it,"

"What do you remember?" asked Evie, glaring at her brother for his jibe.

You squinted as though staring into direct sunlight, trying to remember everything. In the end, you simply let it lie for the time being. "Something about 'Brotherhood of Assassins' seems oddly familiar," you replied, shaking your head slowly. "From where and when, though, I cannot fathom,"

Evie and Jacob shared a look of recognition, which you noticed, before Evie finally spoke. "I'm sure as time goes by you'll figure it out," she said reassuringly.

You nodded, and looked down at the floor. The sounds of the train clicking and clacking over the rails below resounded throughout the carriage in an almost hypnotic melody, and you almost forgot where you were while listening to it.

"So what'll it be?" said Evie, smiling at you as she drew your attention back. "Will you join us?"

You didn't need much persuading, although the prospect of killing people didn't sit well with you at that moment. It would be a chance for you to find out why the Brotherhood seemed embedded in your memories. You smiled back at the elder twin, before sharing it with the younger.

"I'm in,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand one more chapter for the evening...
> 
> Chapter Four!
> 
> \- SooperChicken


	5. The Initiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frye twins have taken to training you in the ways of the Assassin, and a couple of weeks later you have more than lived up to their expectations. Maybe it's high time you met some of their acquaintances.

You gazed out across the cityscape, taking in the sights of majestic London. You were looking away from the billowing plumes of thick black smoke, and from where you perched you could not see the bustling maritime traffic of the Thames. It was obvious, from where you sat, that one landmark in particular was missing from the scene before you. The Clock Tower, and the Houses of Parliament. The latter it would only take a slight turn of the head to see, but you would not see the former.

You were sat on it, after all. Upon the golden railings, just above the one of the enormous clock faces, you swung your legs like a child on a bench or wall. Not a tower of some three hundred feet. You could practically feel the vibrations of the hands moving below you, as they ticked ever closer to the new hour. You had never been up there while the bell had chimed; you wondered what that would feel--and sound--like from all the way up there.

Deafening, you imagined.

You were just about to lose yourself, staring at the magnificent picture of London at dusk, when the slightest of sounds behind you came to your attention.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" you sighed, indicating to him that he was much too loud to sneak up on you.

"Damn," he cursed, walking up to you. He stood just off to the side, not directly behind you. You could see him quite clearly if you turned your head towards him. "Well I'm glad that even someone as stealthy as me can't get too close to you,"

You snorted with mild contempt. He may have been your superior, but that wouldn't ever deter you from letting him know what you thought. "Yes, I'm also glad that I won't be caught unawares by a baby elephant,"

"A baby elephant?" he repeated, looking at you curiously from underneath the rim of his hat.

"I assumed that was what you meant by 'someone as stealthy as you',"

Jacob laughed and went to nudge you, but considered the possibility of such a gesture throwing you off balance. "You're a cheeky little cuss, aren't you?" he growled. "You shouldn't speak to your mentor like that,"

You snickered slightly at his words. "Really? Weren't you ever told to treat others as you would like to be treated?"

"Don't get smart," he chuckled, looking at you in such a way that suggested that he was actually proud of you. You could keep up with him and he liked that. It was infinitely more interesting that way.

"Bit late for that. I'm not daft," you said with a smirk. It wasn't arrogant to say such a thing because Jacob often said similar things himself.

"Oh no, I know you're not," he said, going one step further and actually nudging you this time. You didn't even teeter; this he observed with admiration. He wasn't certain that he would have had the same balance as you. "But you still have a lot to learn,"

"Evie says that it shouldn't take too long to learn everything," you replied, regarding him with a look of mounting confidence. Your own, self-cultivated set of skills had come in handy thus far, but only while you were with Jacob. He had an uncanny aptitude for getting into trouble with the local hooligans--in any given borough. "She says I'm a quick learner,"

Jacob wouldn't ever admit it, but he was a little bit jealous of how quickly you'd cottoned on to the whole thing. It had taken him and his sister a good while longer to get to where you were now. Jacob liked to think that he was good, but when he looked at you and saw the things that you were capable of he would even go as far to say that it humbled him. After seeing how you fared at the fight club, he was astounded by how deadly you were with assassin training at your disposal.

"You are quick," he conceded, nodding slightly. A cold wind blew upwards from the city, carrying with it smells from coffeehouses open in the evening and street foods like plum duff, something you could smell quite clearly over the stench of the factories and the streets themselves. Your hair was pushed back away from your face by the breeze, and although it was cold up there you simply didn't feel it. The awe that the setting inspired in you drowned out the effects of the weather.

Jacob gazed at you as you watched the sun retreating from the world. Behind the buildings and columns of smoke rising from chimneys the sky was plastered pink and orange. That, and the cold wind, certainly heralded winter as the autumn began to age. The golden and russet leaves of the trees lining the streets below glowed in the dying sunlight. You were impossibly beautiful, and in that sunlight you were even more radiant. It had been three weeks or thereabouts since your chance meeting, and now he had no qualms about admitting that he was more than just a little fond of you.

"Anyway," he said, dragging himself out of the trance you had him in. "I've got a bit of a proposition for you,"

You glanced at him with curiosity in your eyes. "And what might that be?"

"Fancy going to the pub?" he asked, eyes twinkling as he grinned his usual saucy, lopsided grin.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, but his smile was infectious. "Seriously? You came all the way up here to ask me along to the pub?" you asked with a short laugh.

"Yes...What's wrong with that?" he chuckled. He eyed you with a different expression now; he wondered what kind of answer you were going to give.

You gave another short sigh, but this time one of recognition. "Fine," you said, shooting him with an entertained, affectionate look. He was a lovable idiot. You were content to admit that. "Which one are we going to?"

"Whichever one you like, milady," he said with a wink.

You tutted at his shameless flirting--which he so often attempted with you although in jest--and nodded your head vaguely in the direction of the streets below. "Okay then. Follow me," you said standing up, perching on the balls of your feet atop the railing. This was only the second time you'd scaled Big Ben, but that didn't stop you leaping from the tower headfirst. Jacob rushed to the railing and watched you fall, thinking that your leap of faith was much too bold for someone so new to scaling tall structures. However, his fears were unfounded as you landed safely in the--conveniently placed--haystack below.

"The bird's bloody mad..." he muttered to himself, holding onto his hat as an sky-bound gust of air threatened to steal it from his head. His amazement was quickly succeeded by a smile as you jumped out of the hay bale below. You were fantastic, and it filled him with joy. He wasn't about to be outdone by you, though; he mounted the railings and jumped after you, making sure to be quick enough to keep up. He had seen how fast you were on your feet, after all.

-

You arrived soon after at the pub of your choice. You knew better than to think that Jacob wanted to go out for a simple drink, and you were correct in this assumption. No sooner had you bought your drinks than Jacob already had someone on his case; a great, lumbering brute of a man in a white shirt and red checked trousers. You recognised him immediately as a member of the Blighters, a group of thugs you had become very used to coming into close contact with over these past couple of weeks.

You weren't really listening to what the bloke was saying to Jacob, but what you did know was that Jacob's cocky smirk was only making him angrier.

"I didn't come here for a fight but if you keep on like this I might just have to give you one!" laughed the brash, boisterous younger Frye. He put his pint down on the closest table and took up a fighting stance. You sighed and rolled your eyes, turning your head away from what you knew was about to happen. You just hadn't decided yet whether you would just let it happen and let Jacob learn a lesson--unless he finished the fight himself--or wade in and end it for him.

"Cocky little shit..." spat the Blighter, slamming his own drink down on the table. Just behind him you noticed a white bearded man in a bowler hat, and recognised him instantly. It was Charles Darwin, a well-renowned and most distinguished scientist, one of the most famous of the epoch. You had seen the man in the papers, and your face flooded red with embarrassment to think that Jacob was about to get into a fight with this other man right in front of such a reputable figure.

"Oh God..." you groaned, putting your drink down on the table. You were considering the possibility of Jacob requiring assistance in this bout to be quite great, but that didn't mean that you wanted to show yourself up in front of Mr. Darwin. Unfortunately, you couldn't allow your mentor to run afoul of these sorts of people. You made your way silently and carefully through the rapidly thickening crowd full of onlookers, right to the second 'row' from the front where you could clearly see Jacob and the hulking heavyweight challenging him.

 _"He's so bloody reckless..."_ you thought in despair. But, against your hard feelings towards him at the moment for acting so foolishly, you had to admit to yourself that you didn't want to see him hurt. You were more or less partners in crime, and you could not deny the fact that you found spending time with Jacob a little more interesting than the same with Evie, fond of her though you were. It was simply because of Jacob's nature, and his sheer talent for causing mischief wherever he went. You quite liked the excitement that came with it.

"Oi, (F/N), stay back!" cried Jacob, still laughing at the Blighter squaring up to him. The man was much bigger than him, and Jacob was bigger than you so when the brute turned his attention on you it was a little alarming. Of course, you had knocked men of his size unconscious before, so it didn't worry you too much. You just didn't really want to get dragged into the situation.

"Whoa, boys, look what we 'ave 'ere!" guffawed the thug, calling over his shoulder to his cronies. You were not impressed by what you knew was to come after. "Lovely bit 'o jam over 'ere!"

You grimaced and glanced at Jacob, whose eyes had grown wide as the man regarded you. Soon after, though, the assassin's expression darkened and instead of his usual shrug of the shoulders--this he did to indicate to you that he had no idea what was going on--he turned back to his challenger and shoved him hard. He staggered across the room and nearly fell over another table, and a rippling, collective cry of surprise reverberated around the pub.

"What are you doing?!" you cried, pushing through the last row of people to get to your mentor's side. He was much too impulsive for his own good, and he was going to end up with a fat lip--at best.

"I don't appreciate his behaviour towards you," growled Jacob, leaving you in a state of momentary surprise. The man turned around and snorted in contempt.

"What are you, her husband or her brother?" he sneered, folding his arms across his enormous chest. The buttons on the shirt were almost fit to burst. You glanced at the man in disgust, then back at Jacob to see what he would respond with. You were genuinely curious.

"I'm neither, but if I ever catch you disrespecting her again you'll have more than just my foot up your arse to worry about!" spat Jacob, removing his hat and shrugging himself out of his coat. "Do I make myself clear?!"

The other man let out a throaty laugh and made an advancement towards you. To your surprise, Jacob stepped to one side and put himself between you and the man. You didn't think anything of it other than that he was trying to keep a 'less experienced' member of the Brotherhood out of the crossfire.

"What the--?" you stuttered, finding yourself being forced slightly backwards by Jacob's protectiveness. You honestly hadn't expected this of him, especially after becoming a student underneath him and his sister. You wondered was his game was...

"Just stay behind me, okay? This drunken twat's not getting anywhere near you,"

"Why do you care so much?" you hissed into his ear, leaning just over his shoulder. "I'd knock him straight on his arse..."

Jacob grinned but that grin soon returned to his original glare as he refocused on the buffoon in front of you both. "I know you would, but you're still training. I don't want him to lay into you,"

You tutted and rolled your eyes, turning slightly off to the side and accidentally making eye contact with Mr. Darwin. "I'll be fine, Jacob...Please let me help. I'm not totally useless at this stage..."

Jacob glanced back over his shoulder and his expression didn't even falter. "I won't hear of it," he growled. "I'm meant to be looking after you,"

"You've done fine so far, so let me do something about this now. You're always bloody getting into trouble,"

Jacob laughed but his defence of you only increased as the bloke facing off against you got closer. "I know, and you join in too, but that doesn't mean I want blokes like these making eyes at you,"

You wanted to laugh. "You really do sound like my husband," you teased. You didn't know it, but Jacob tensed up a little and turned away from you so that he could hide his blush.

"Quiet, you," he muttered to you, looking the challenger in the eye. Before he knew it, Jacob was defending the first blow being sent flying his way by the lout before you. You had seen Jacob fight before--not against you--and he was quite impressive, but this chap was quite a bit faster than he had anticipated. Without even thinking, you dived straight in there with them and in seconds the bloke was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach in pain. Jacob had been just about to swing a fist at the man himself, but you knocked him clean out in seconds.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." sighed Jacob, putting his hands on his hips. "You're good,"

You were looking at him with a triumphant look on your face. You weren't exactly impressed with yourself, but you were pleased that you'd been able to save Jacob a black eye  _an_ _d_ that your speed in these situations had definitely seemed to increase.

"Got you out of a bad situation, didn't it?" you replied smugly. You knew that you both made a good team though, and you didn't like to act too cocky.

"I suppose..." he replied, looking down at the man squirming in agony. He couldn't help thinking how incredibly strong you were, especially if you could floor a man of that size in one fell swoop. "Anyway...Shall we have that pint?"

You grinned at him and nodded your head. The leathers of your new clothes squeaked a little as your neck moved against the collar of your coat, and the chain on your women's waistcoat tinkled as you moved. You looked quite suave these days, and all thanks to the advanced income that you were now receiving that also went to the children. Of course, the money was still not entirely clean, per se...

"Come on, then,"

Jacob grabbed his pint glass and you went back over to the bar with him where you'd left your own glass. You clinked your glasses together and started to drink. It tasted absolutely foul, not unlike bin juice or how you imagined sewer water to taste, but it was a lot better than what you would apparently be drinking in Whitechapel or Southwark. You couldn't wait until you saved enough to be able to drink wine every evening.

Jacob laughed as you screwed up your face as you finished the last of your drink. "Tasty?" he chuckled.

"Tastes like old socks..." you grimaced, clicking your tongue against the back of your teeth to rid yourself of the gross, bitter taste. All your comment did was make him laugh even more.

"Yeah, you're not far wrong..." he admitted, putting his pint glass down on top of the bar. "Oh, hello Mr. Darwin!" said Jacob suddenly, looking just behind you.

"Hello, my young friend!" said the naturalist, making his presence known to you as well. "What brings you and your lovely friend here? I noticed that the fellow over there gave you a spot of bother..."

"Ah yes, nothing we couldn't solve, eh (F/N)?" chuckled Jacob, glancing over at you. "(F/N), this is Charles Darwin. Mr. Darwin, this is (F/N). She is...training under my sister and myself..."

Darwin looked at you and you smiled charmingly. You didn't want him to think that you were a complete vagabond for getting into fights in pubs. "It is an honour to meet you, sir," you said, bowing your head to him.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss," said the scientist, and you nearly blushed to be addressed by him. You never imagined that you would ever meet somebody as famous as him. You wondered how many other famous contacts the Frye twins had. "I must say, Mr. Frye, you have certainly found yourself a charming young lady,"

Jacob blushed slightly--adorably--along his cheekbones and tried to pass the comment off as a misunderstanding. He didn't want you to know that he was a bit soft on you, after all. Plus, you were supposed to be training under him. It wouldn't do to be flirting  _seriously_ while learning such a 'trade'. "Oh no, you have the wrong idea...That's not what's going on here,"

"Ah, I see...Please forgive me for being so presumptuous," said Darwin, grinning slightly. You knew what that meant; the man had a curious sense of humour, just like Jacob. Perhaps it was for the best, if they had known each other awhile.

"Not to worry, sir," you said, smiling serenely. "What brings such a distinguished man to a place like this?"

Darwin seemed to be quite flattered by your mannerisms, and smiled as he replied. "Well, I suspected that I would find Mr. Frye here. I wanted to know how his investigation into Starrick's 'Soothing Syrup' was faring,"

"Quite well...I'm getting there," chuckled Jacob. He glanced at you with a countenance that indicated that he would fill you in on the details shortly.

"Good...That terrible stuff needs to be taken off the streets for certain," said Darwin, giving a single, assertive nod as though to define his point.

"It will be, you have my word," said Jacob with an air of authority. You didn't know what it was, but the way he constructed his words at that moment made your heart beat a little harder. You didn't want to admit  _that_ though.

You chatted for a little while longer with Mr. Darwin, until eventually he had to take his leave. You watched him go and hoped that you would have more chances to speak with him in the future; he was a truly fascinating man.

"Do you meet lots of famous people in this line of work?" you asked, looking at Jacob now. He grinned cheekily.

"A fair few. Why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"I suppose,"

Jacob smirked at you this time, knowing exactly what was on your mind. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to more of them as time goes by. I'm sure we'll cross paths with them sooner rather than later,"

"Like the Blighters?" you chuckled, glancing across at him with sultry, mismatched (E/C) eyes. He quivered, almost imperceptibly, under that gaze of yours but he wouldn't let you know that.

"Well yes, but under more positive circumstances," he said, laughing softly. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

You grinned at him, seeing the man you had fought with still sprawled on the floor. "Absolutely,"

You followed him out of the pub and onto the streets of Westminster. The sun was down and the gas lamps were lit, and the light emitted from them was reflected in the puddles on the road and between the cobblestones. A cool wind still blew through the streets, but you didn't feel cold. Perhaps it was due to the many years you had spent without a home, but then you considered that maybe it was helped by the fact that you had a clear, pink blush dusting your cheeks. You didn't want to think about why, but you knew it was there. You just hoped that Jacob wouldn't notice and ask.

He didn't, but walked quite close to you as you made your way back to the train station. "Bertha", as Agnes affectionately called her, would be arriving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Tuesday is my day off work so hopefully I'll be able to give you a chapter worth waiting for! Thank you for reading so far ^-^
> 
> \- SooperChicken


End file.
